LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions is a toys-to-life game crossing over 30 franchises in Lego action adventure game. It released in 2015 and has been regularly receiving packs through 2017. Gameplay The main gameplay is similar to other Lego titles with each character having weaopns and select powers to get past puzzles. Player choose up to two minifigures to play as in the game to put on the gateway Packs from waves 6-9 will unlock the Adventure World Battle modes along with Arenas based on their franchise. This mode pits up to 4 characters against each other in a competitive multiplayer arena Plot Packs There are 4 kinds of packs on top of the Starter Pack, each adding new content with Story Packs adding the most with six levels, a character or two, an item and a new gateway design. There are in total 63 different packs across all kinds of packs Starter Pack There is only one Starter Park which launched with the game. It includes the game, the Lego Gateway, a Lego Toy Pad, the Batmobile and 3 minifigures; Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle. Story Packs As stated earlier, each story pack contains six levels around a theme. The new gateway design comes with a keystone that unlocks new powers. There have only been 3 story packs: *''Ghostbusters'' (2016) **Includes Abby Yates & Ecto-1, Zhu's Chinese Restaurant **6 Ghostbusters levels *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' **Includes Newt Scamander & Niffler, MACUSA **6 Fantastic Beasts levels *''The Lego Batman Movie'' **Includes Robin, Batgirl & the Batwing, The Bat Computer **6 The Lego Batman Movie levels Level Packs Level packs contain a character with two items (vehicles or gadgets). There are 10 level packs in total. *''Back to the Future'' **Includes Marty McFly, the DeLorean Time Machine & Hoverboard **''Back to the Future'' level *Portal **Includes Chell, Companion Cube and Sentry Turret **''Aperture Science'' level *''The Simpsons'' **Includes Homer, Homer's Car, and Taunt-o-Vision **''The Mysterious Voyage of Homer'' level *Doctor Who **Includes the Twelfth Doctor, the TARDIS and K-9 **''The Dalek Extermination of Earth'' level *Ghostbuster (Original) **Includes Peter Venkman, the Ecto-1 and a Ghost Trap **''Ghostbusters'' level *''Midway Arcade'' **Gamer Kid, Arcade Machine and G-6155 Spy Hinter **''Retro Wreckage'' level *''Adventure Time'' **Finn the Human, Jakemobile and Ancient War Elephant **''A Book and a Bad Guy'' level *''Mission: Impossible'' **Includes Ethan Hunt **''Mission: Impossible'' level *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **Includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Speedster and The Tornado **''Sonic Dimensions'' level *''The Goonies'' **Includes Sloth, One-Eyed Willy's Pirate Ship and Skeleton Orgain **''The Goonies'' level Fun Packs Fun Packs add a character and a gadget or vehicle. There are 38 Fun Packs in total. Team Packs Team Packs are similar to Fun Packs but, Team Packs have two characters with each getting an item. There are 9 Team Packs in total Reception Category:Wii U games Category:TT Games Category:Warner Bros. games Category:Lego games Category:Licensed games Category:Batman games Category:2015 video games Category:Crossover games Category:Doctor Who games Category:Adventure Time games Category:Midway Games Category:The Lord of the Rings games Category:Movie-based games Category:The Simpsons games Category:Ghostbusters games Category:Back to the Future games Category:DC Comics games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Jurassic Park games Category:Cartoon Network games Category:TV-based games Category:2016 video games Category:2017 video games